Entre Letras
by Marieene
Summary: Naruto, aunque no lo conocía, sentía una gran admiración por Sasuke, un escritor estrella que había atrapado su alma con sus impecables narraciones. Pronto, con solo verlo, esa admiración se mezcló con atracción instantánea y ya no pudo aparar la vista del joven de cabellos negros. "Naruto & Sasuke"
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRE LETRAS**

Naruto, aunque no lo conocía, se sentía admirado por Sasuke, un escritor estrella que había atrapado su alma con sus impecables narraciones. Pronto, con solo verlo, esa admiración se mezcló con atracción instantánea y ya no pudo aparar la vista del joven de cabellos negros.

" _Naruto & Sasuke"_

Capítulo I

El gran edificio blanco, con sus grandes salones y espaciosas habitaciones estaba repleto de gente. Personas que iban y venían sin cesar. Gente de la organización y personal de seguridad, todos pululaban apurados, por diferentes caminos, chocando y amontonándose en filas por aquí y por allá. El bullicio de la aglomeración era incesante, como un zumbido sin fin resonando en los altos techos del lugar. Hileras de boxes con libros, revistas y publicidad formaban pasillos dentro de los grandes salones, montones de locales y puestos, todos estratégicamente organizados en filas, algunos más grandes y otros más repletos, pero abundante en literatura por doquier. Era una feria grande y concurrida y lo mejor de todo para los fanáticos de la lectura como él, era que todo se reducía a los libros. Miles y miles de libros agrupados en un solo y único lugar, divididos por editoriales, categorías, géneros o autor. Eran tantos que no podía recorrer el lugar en un solo día, y sus bolsillos se vaciaban con cada compra que realizaba pero su biblioteca personal aumentaba con cada compra. Ése era el segundo día de la feria de libro y en esa ocasión, había ido exclusivamente para que uno de sus autores favoritos autografiara su libro. Gracias a ese autor su pasión por la lectura se despertó, antes no tenía interés alguno en los libros, pero ahora y luego de ese primer e increíble libro, había entrado en el mundo de la lectura, y ahí estaba, en su primera excursión por una feria esperando en una larga fila de gente a que el autor de aquella obra que traía entre manos le firmara una de sus páginas. Quería conocerlo en persona, ver como lucia, como era. Desde que había leído la primera página ya había comenzado a admirarlo, esa forma tan particular de ver el mundo, de narrar los acontecimientos, de trasmitir las emociones. Conseguía trasportarlo a ese mundo y a ese momento, junto con los protagonistas de la historia.

No había fotos ni información, y eso le había llamado aún más la atención. Ninguna de las paginas daba aunque sea un pequeño dato sobre la persona que había escrito aquellas palabras, nada. Poco a poco la fila avanzaba, y sus dedos acariciaban la cubierta dura del libro. Se sorprendió así mismo el estar tan interesado y ansioso por conocer a alguien, a un desconocido. Alguien con quien solo compartía un montón de páginas de ficción. Pero las sensaciones que aquel libro le había provocado no tenían explicación y deseaba conocer cara a cara al autor de semejante sensación.

Se movió hacia un lado y pudo ver en la distancia la mesa, con algunos libros apilados y apenas la silueta del sujeto por el que estaba allí. Solo pudo notar una abundante cabellera oscura, pero las personas que se interponían y que estaban antes que él no le permitían verlo con claridad. Pacientemente esperó y fue dando paso por paso en la medida que la fila avanzaba. Ansioso, a unos pocos metros de distancia, algo fastidiado de tanto esperar, se preparó para ser el siguiente en la fila y cuando la persona adelante se movió a un lado, quitándose del camino con el autógrafo y dándole total acceso visual al susodicho autor, su mente, su cuerpo y su entorno desapareció. Estaba a un metro de distancia de la mesa que ahora separaba sus espacios, sus pies inmóviles en el lugar, sus manos aferrando el libro y sus ojos azules calvados en aquel cuerpo, en aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos que lo observaban con desgano y cansancio. Su mente grabó su rostro como si hubiera tomado una fotografía, tan nítida y tan bella como el origen. Se encontró aturdido y apabullado ante lo hermoso que aquel hombre le resultó. Jamás había sentido tal sacudida en su interior como la que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Vio como el, que resultaba ser tan solo un joven de no más de veinticinco años, movía sus labios y lo miraba con insistencia, estirando una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostenía una elegante lapicera. Nuevamente el joven de cabellos negros movió sus labios y entonces un empujón lo hizo volver a la realidad del tiempo que se había congelado. Un sujeto detrás de él le había dado un empujón para que avanzara hacia la mesa, lo cual hizo con torpeza sin quitar sus ojos del rostro perfecto y bello del hombre delante de él. Con lentitud le cedió su libro, el cual fue aceptado y abierto en la segunda página, la cual estaba en blanco, y luego otra vez notó como esos labios se movían y esos ojos negros lo miraban, esta vez con algo de impaciencia.

-A nombre de quien quieres la dedicatoria. –Parpadeó unos segundos. -¿Cómo te llamas? –Insistió, dando pequeños golpes con la lapicera a la blanca página.

-Lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Naruto. –Respondió sintiéndose un estúpido por actuar de esa forma que hasta a él mismo desconcertaba. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había comportado tan tontamente ante alguien y eso lo hizo avergonzarse. El joven autor inclinó la cabeza y con destreza y velocidad escribió sobre el papel, devolviéndole el libro en cuestión de segundos. Segundos que no fueron lo suficientemente largos para Naruto, quien al escuchar la palabra siguiente, se sintió descolocado, como si hubiera ido para algo más y había perdido el tiempo en realizarlo. Otro empujón lo hizo moverse de lugar, esta vez hacia un lado. Y se quedó ahí, admirando la caligrafía y una delicada y elegante firma que ahora adornaban con belleza la página de su libro.

Alguien lo chocó con el hombro y noto que se encontraba en el medio del camino, donde la gente transitaba, mirándolo con recelo y dándole pequeños golpes al pasar con los hombros. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida esta vez asociando aquel nombre al rostro que acababa de conocer. Se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies. No había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre el siguiente libro, ni tampoco de decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba. Solo se había quedado pasmado como un completo tonto. Volvió a la fila y nuevamente tuvo que esperar un buen rato pues la fila era larga y ahora se encontraba en el final.

Y cuando estuvo nuevamente frente al joven escritor, las palabras se le atropellaron en la garganta de tal manera que ninguna salía.

-¿hm?...Naruto ¿no? Ya firmé tu libro. –Le habló el joven con frialdad y mirada inexpresiva. Contaba los minutos para poder salir de aquel ruidoso y molesto lugar, pero estaba atrapado y condenado a firmarle los libros a sus admiradores. Como si eso le importara. Solo quería largarse y estar tranquilo sin tanta gente a su alrededor. -¿Qué quieres? –preguntó viendo que el tipo rubio delante de él no hacia ni decía nada, quitándole la poca paciencia que le quedaba. ¿Acaso no notaba que atrasaba tosa la fila y eso significaba estar más tiempo en ese lugar? ¡Que estresante! Apoyó su cabeza en su palma y esperó con la mejor cara que podía a que aquel sujeto se esfumara de su vista, detrás su asesora de imagen le susurraba que sonriera, que fuera agradable. Pero como podía ser agradable con todo el escándalo que las mujeres hacían, con los elogios sin sentido que le daban, con las firmas y las fotos… y ahora ese sujeto que lo miraba de forma extraña y él de forma aburrida se la devolvía.

-Sasuke… -Soltó el rubio habiendo resuelto algo en su mente. Sonrió y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse más al joven autor, éste no se movió ni su rostro cambió su expresión de impaciencia y aburrimiento, solo elevó un poco las cejas como reacción a su nombre. -¿Te puedo invitar a salir? –Preguntó Naruto sintiéndose raro al pedirle algo así a un extraño, pero completamente seguro de querer hacerlo y en el fondo deseaba una afirmación positiva a su petición, pues quería conocer a ese joven que no solo lo había cautivado con su escritura sino también con su belleza. Tal vez era algo atrevido al pedirle aquello, pero no estaba seguro de cuando seria la próxima vez que lo vería, y dudaba mucho en encontrarlo por causalidad en algún bar o lugar público, esa era su única posibilidad de poder conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, autor contemporáneo de best seller.

El escritor, si bien no mutó su gesto, por dentro se encontraba sorprendido ante tal petición descarada y desvergonzada. Había recibido más de una declaración de amor, pero nunca lo habían invitado de forma tan directa. Le dio gracia, pues además era un hombre, pero eso salía completamente de lo rutinario y lo habitual. Y esas cosas le gustaban. Sonrió de costado y se irguió en su asiento. El rubio lo observaba con atención directamente a los ojos. No lo inquietaba, pero se sentía demasiado observado.

-No. –Fue la simple respuesta teñida de malvada diversión. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, pero el rubio aún no se iba. –Estoy trabajando.

-¿Te puedo esperar?

-No. –Sentenció, pero aun así Naruto no daba brazo a torcer.

-¿Puedo tener tu número de teléfono?

-No.

Naruto sonrió, definitivamente estaba siendo rechazado completamente y de forma despiadada ante todos los espectadores curiosos, avergonzados, molestos y divertidos, como nunca lo había sido, y es que no era un tipo al que se le dijera no tan fácilmente, atractivo y con una sonrisa cautivadora, solía llamar mucho la atención de las mujeres y algunos cuantos hombres. También era entendible que las circunstancias no eran las indicadas. Tantos ojos sobre su nuca, sobre ambos y tantos oídos atentos a sus palabras. Alguien detrás bufó con pesar e impaciencia y una jovencita reía pícaramente ante la invitación de Naruto y el emparejamiento mental que hacía de ellos. Naruto sonrió con más amplitud al notar que el joven no quitaba los ojos de su persona.

-¿Algún correo electrónico al cual pueda escribirte? –Notó con algo de gracia como las cejas negras del autor se fruncían, aunque eso también le provocó una pequeña punzada de dolor y decepción que no demostró.

-No. –Frio y cortante. –Ahora apártate y déjame terminar de una buena vez. –Y quitó su oscura mirada para ladearse y ver a la persona detrás de Naruto, instándola a avanzar hacia él. Ésta tuvo que empujar al rubio para que se moviera y quedara a un lado pero sin moverse mucho más. Pasaron unos cuantos fanáticos y adoradoras y se acercó por el costado de la mesa, no pudiendo continuar pues una mano lo detuvo. Un hombre alto y robusto, fuerte, de cabellos cobrizos.

-Lo siento pero no puede pasar. –Dijo informándole sin quitar el brazo que usaba como barrera. Naruto cedió a su intento, viendo que no podría con ese hombre y menos si se involucraba otro sujeto que parecía cumplir la misma función de custodia y guardia, era un tipo más delgado y pequeño que el que tenía delante, pero miraba con atención cada movimiento atento y alerta. Suspiró sin saber realmente que hacer. No quería irse y perder la oportunidad de estar con aquel joven y conocerlo o solo de tener una forma de escribirle con detalle lo que su escritura le hacia sentir. Además el que lo rechazara solo reforzó sus ganas por conseguir salir con él.

Se apartó bajo la estrecha mirada del tipo de seguridad y se quedó allí, esperando y pensando. ¿Cómo hacían las fans de un cantante para llegar a ellos?...lo más probable fuera que usaran sus artes de seducción femenina, cosa que no tenía. Rio ante sus divagaciones y siguió pensando.

- _Jūgo_. –Escuchó la voz del autor y eso lo hizo elevar la mirada. –Déjalo. Prepara las cosas que en 15 me largo de aquí. Necesito un receso. –El aludido asintió y se separó del lugar para preparar la salida sin dejar de atender a la seguridad del joven. El otro de seguridad ocupó el lugar donde había estado parado el tal _Jūgo_.

-Ey Sasuke, ¿Ya nos vamos? –Cuestionó el de seguridad pasando una de sus manos por su blanco cabello. –Tengo hambre. –El joven lo miró y lo ignoró.

Pasado unos minutos Naruto se preparó para salir al paso de Sasuke, quien ya parado y listo para irse, saludaba por mera cordialidad a las últimas personas que quedaban en su stand. Hablaba con el hombre de cabellos blancos y una mujer pelirroja con lentes. Y luego, echándole una mirada curiosa pero breve al rubio, salió caminando a paso firme por los demás stands y boxes, deslizándose entre la multitud que parecía fastidiarlo.

Automáticamente sus piernas se movieron hacia la dirección que había tomado Sasuke. Sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, le dio cruce en la salida, cuando los de seguridad se habían apartado para buscar y preparar el auto.

-Lárgate. –Dijo el menor recibiendo al rubio cuando éste se paró a su lado luego de seguirlo a paso apresurado para no perderlo entre tanta gente. Pero solo consiguió que éste le sonriera, haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo sin comprender esa actitud extraña, por lo general la gente se iba con desilusión ante tu mal genio.

-¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? Conozco un muy buen lugar…- No pudo terminar de hablar pues enseguida recibió una cortante negativa. –Entonces… -Se estaba quedando sin ideas, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Y antes de que se le ocurriera algo o de que Sasuke se largara, una joven se acercó con determinación, disculpándose con las personas a las cuales empujaba sin intención verdadera, aunque no parecía molestarle del todo.

Naruto pudo escuchar como el autor de cabellos negros murmuraba algo entre dientes, que pudo interpretar como un _demonios,_ y miraba hacia el estacionamiento, donde aún no había señales de su auto y suspiraba con pesar apartando la vista de la dirección por donde aquella chica se acercaba. Luego escuchó como suspiraba una vez más pero con más fuerza y resignación antes de acercarse y chocar sus hombros. Naruto lo observó y lo interrogó con la mirada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Solo abrásame. –Pidió casi como una orden directa y se arrimó un poco más al cuerpo más alto del rubio. Éste sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo, pronto esfumó esa sensación al entrar en contacto con el menor, por más leve que fuera, sentir el rose de brazos le dio un escalofrió y sonriendo de oreja a oreja acató la orden gustosamente. No podía creerlo, no hizo falta nada más, después de tantos rechazos ahora lo tenía entre su brazo, rodeando su cuello y la otra mano inquieta en el bolsillo, sintiendo como Sasuke recostaba el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Era una agradable calidez, después de todo en otoño, el viento fresco que auguraba un invierno muy frio se hacía sentir con cada soplo de brisa. Entonces ladeó la cabeza para ver al menor y éste miraba hacia la joven que poco a poca se acercaba a ellos, ya con menos prisa que antes, atónita ante la escena falsa que estaba pasando entre ellos. –Háblame y solo mírame a mí. –Dijo el menor y desvió la mirada de la joven para mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Su rostro pálido que parecía perlado por la luz blanca de los faros que lo iluminaba le daba un aire angelical, precioso, perfecto. No tenía ninguna marca, cicatriz, lunar o siquiera arruga que pudiera notarle. Alucinante. Y sus ojos negros lo habían transformado en prácticamente un zombi deseoso de él. Con hambre. Con sed. Su admiración fue levemente interrumpida cuando comenzó a sentir una voz femenina, pero el contacto visual entre ellos no se cortaba y antes de que pudiera siquiera analizar lo que pasaba se inclinó sobre el oído del menor.

-Eres realmente hermoso Sasuke. –Confesó en un susurró para que ese secreto quedara entre ellos. Y lo que menos esperó fue que el elogiado se tensara con nerviosismo, mirándolo sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar y levemente ruborizado, tan solo un toque de color en esas blancas mejillas. ¿Había sido él? ¡Había sido el causante de ello? No estaba seguro, no podía asegurar que su comentario le había gustado a Sasuke, pero sonrió con autentica alegría.

-¿Sa...suke? –Fue entonces que recordó a la joven de cabellos rosados que se acercaba, ahora parada delante de ellos, mirándolos con incredulidad. Pestañó e intercaló la mirada de uno a otro, quedando fija en la de Sasuke.

-Estoy ocupado, Sakura. –Dio fríamente ignorando a la chica luego para agarrar el brazo de Naruto y elevar su rostro para mirarlo. -¿Vamos? –Más casualidad no habían podido tener, pues en ese mismísimo momento, luego de dar un solo paso, un auto negro se detuvo delante de ellos y uno de los guardias abrió la puerta delantera para bajarse y abrirles la puerta trasera a ellos. Naruto miró a la joven que aún estaba desconcertada con todo aquello y la saludó con la mano articulando con sus labios un _lo siento_ , antes de ser arrastrado por Sasuke hacia el interior del auto. La puerta se cerró y el auto se puso en marcha.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

El vehículo se alejó a toda prisa, con velocidad constante por la autopista. En ese momento dudaba de la capacidad de manejo del sujeto que estaba al volante, que no era ningún otro que el tipo grande de nombre _Jūgo. A su lado iba parloteando animadamente de cosas sin sentido el otro muchacho de seguridad, el de cabellos blancos, del cual desconocía el nombre. Por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante tanta mirada que le echaba el que conducía, parecía querer analizarlo, saber si era alguien de fiar o de quien desconfiar. Por su lado lo único que tenía pare decirle era que mirara hacia adelante y solo adelante, y no quitara los ojos del camino. El otro sujeto parecía ignorarlo, era invisible ante su mirada. Solo volteó la mirada una vez para comprobar que Sasuke estaba bien y no necesitaba nada y luego comenzó la charla unilateral entre los dos que ocupaban la parte delantera del auto._

 _Giró la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, éste estaba recostado contra el asiento lo más cómodo que podía, con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, parecería distendido, pero llevaba los brazos fuertemente cruzados en su pecho y las piernas cruzadas. Tan solo mirando su rostro podría casi asegurar que el joven estaba dormido pues en su rostro no había nada, solo perfección y tranquilidad, o eso parecía._

 _-Diles a donde quieras que te lleven. –Dijo con una extraña amabilidad que camuflaba algo más, tal vez cansancio, sin abrir sus ojos. Y al no tener respuesta ni escuchar que hablara suspiró. Se negaba a mirarlo porque sabía que el rubio lo estaría viendo con insistencia y sonriendo como tonto. No había tenido alternativa, en ese momento Naruto era su único boleto de escape de Sakura, de cierta forma lo había salvado. No tenía absolutamente nada en contra de la joven, al contrario, era una de las personas más cercanas a su persona, las cuales eran contadas con los dedos de una sola mano, pero no deseaba tener que enfrentarla, escucharla y estaba demasiado cansado e intolerante, solo deseaba irse a su departamento y dormir, le dolía la cabeza por estar tanto tiempo en el bullicioso lugar y lo peor de todo era que mañana debería hacerlo otra vez. -¿Qué esperas? ¿Dónde vives? Te llevare como agradecimiento por lo de antes. Lamento…-masculló entre dientes, no era una de las palabras más usadas en su vocabulario. – haberte involucrado y pedido esas cosas extrañas._

 _-Yo no lo lamento. Creo que estuve en el momento justo y en el lugar adecuado. Estaría realmente desanimado si me hubiera perdido la oportunidad de abrasarte. –Dijo entusiasmado y con sinceridad mientras le daba una sonrisa. El otro apartó la vista desviándola hacia la ventanilla. Aunque se demostraba calmado, Naruto estaba aguantando un bollo de nervios en su interior, alegría y temor, una mezcla que amenazaba con descomponerlo. Aun así sentía que estaba en una nube, nunca se hubiera imaginado estar sentado junto a Sasuke. – ¿De verdad no puedo invitarte a salir? –Cuestionó con tal deseo en su voz que Sasuke lo observó detenidamente. Se veía que Naruto deseaba pasar tiempo juntos, pero no estaba interesado, solo le interesaba en ese momento irse a dormir. Simuló desinterés, pero por el reflejo que generaba el vidrió continuó mando al rubio. Era atractivo y tenía ojos de un azul único. Le sorprendía lo insistente, la desvergüenza y lo entusiasta de su actitud luego de que ya lo había rechazado y que la situación iba en miras de seguir así. No estaba en sus planes conocer a nadie, ni mucho menos entablar algún tipo de relación con uno de sus lectores. Un desconocido._

 _-No te conozco. –Susurró, de tal forma que parecería que la palabra se le había escapado. Naruto no pudo descifrar si era así o si fue intencional pues el chico no había cambiado de posición, su cuerpo semi inclinado hacia la ventana y su rostro hacia ella._

 _-Entonces dame la oportunidad de conocerme. Podemos cambiar ese hecho. –Contestó y luego sonrió pícaramente inclinándose solo un poco hacia Sasuke. –Si me permitieras invitarte a cenar… tal vez… -El otro bufó y se volteó._

 _-Hoy no. Estoy cansado. –Fue lo único que respondió y volvió a apartar la mirada. No estaba cediendo, solo que quería quitárselo de encima esa noche, luego vería, pero ese día, a esas horas de la noche contaba los minutos para llegar a su dormitorio y tirarse a dormir y comenzaba a creer que Naruto no se bajaría de su auto sin una respuesta positiva._

 _Naruto contuvo su emoción de colegiala, ¡era un hombre por el amor a Dios! Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sasuke no lo estaba rechazando, ¿eso significaba que sí aceptaba su invitación a cenar? En ese momento notó que el conductor lo observaba y aprovechó para darle su dirección y así no quitarle más tiempo al autor. Éste solo asintió con la cabeza y el auto tuvo un nuevo impulso de velocidad extrema. Con tranquilidad se peinó los cabellos rubios y permitió que el viaje continuara en silencio para que Sasuke descansara y se relajara. Había conseguido más de lo que esperaba, no deseaba molestarlo o ponerlo de malas. Mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que el vehículo se detuvo frente a su casa con el ruido de un chirrido que le desagrado y sus labios formaron una línea recta y estrecha. Ya era hora de bajarse, pero antes observó con ternura el rostro adormilado de Sasuke, admirando su belleza y escuchó el suave sonido de la respiración, que por extraño que fuera, lo calmaba y relajaba. No pudo disfrutarlo por más tiempo, un carraspeo y la mirada insistente del chofer le crisparon los pelos, además de que le molestó, pero no quedaba otra._

 _-Ya es hora de irse, Romeo. –Le dijo el de cabellos blancos burlonamente mirando hacia el rubio. –Julieta tiene que descansar. –Obteniendo una fría y escandalizadora mirada por parte del escritor. Si las miradas mataran…pero pronto le quitó importancia, de cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado a la boca floja y humor molesto de su compañero de trabajo y éste ignoraba completamente su reprobadora mirada. Suspiró y se dispuso a despedirse del rubio. Éste sonreía mostrando una línea de dientes blancos, entretenido pero sin ser burlona, era una risa agradable._

 _-¿Cómo te encuentro? –Naruto ya estaba abriendo la puerta, pero aún no se movía. Sasuke lo miró y le extendió una tarjeta profesional que sacó del bolsillo de su camisa, el rubio no la miró, pues no apartaba la vista de los ojos negros y solo sintió una textura suave, con un relieve delicado y el realce que suponía seria el nombre del escritor. La guardó y se inclinó todo lo que pudo hasta el extremo opuesto del asiento bajo la mirada estrecha y atenta, siguió un poco más hasta que sus mejillas se rozaron. Sasuke se apartó con brusquedad ante la cercanía, además no solo de sentir el contacto, sino también de sentir que el rubio le depositaba un pequeño beso. ¡Atrevido! No le dijo nada y se acomodó, aparentemente dispuesto a seguir descansando. Cerró los ojos. Ya no hubo más palabras, ni miradas._

 _Al bajar, saludó a los dos que estaban adelante, obteniendo un estoico "hm" por parte del más corpulento y que manejaba y una risa guasona por parte del otro. Estrechó sus cejas, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar esos gestos que le dieron, y sin más se giró para ingresar a su hogar. El auto arrancó y siguió su camino, no se volteó a ver como se alejaba, prefirió meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar la tarjeta que resultaba ser blanca de un lado y negra al reverso. Con un nombre en relieve, la mitad texturada y detrás una dirección de mail y un teléfono celular. Era una presentación simple pero elegante. Con los datos necesarios sin ser llamativo. Minimalista, lo cual le quedaba muy bien. Luego de apretarla con delicadeza ingresó a su casa, una vivienda simple pero acogedora, relativamente nueva, teniendo la entrada con una pared de piedras oscuras y otra de un revoque liso y de un gris claro, la puerta de doble hoja de madera adornada con un rectángulo alto y estrecho de vidrio satinado. Entró encendiendo las luces del living y dejando las llaves a un lado, sobre una mesa. No se detuvo hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde se desplomó sobre la cama, con los pies fuera de la cama pero colgando. Sus zapatos cayeron y golpearon el suelo, se sentía liberado sin el calzado. Se movió hacia un lado y se concentró en mirar el libro que hasta entonces había tenido bien agarrado. Lo abrió en la segunda página, ahí donde antes no había nada, ahora reposaba decorativamente una hermosa firma. Realmente prolija, centrada y delineada. Y su mente inevitablemente desembocó en pensamientos que solo tenían que ver con el autor de esa firma. Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 26 años, que se había impulsado a la fama dos años atrás con la publicación de un thriller psicológico, con tintes trágicos, suspenso como nunca había leído y una hermosa y atrayente forma de describir el mundo ficticio, pero que lo hacía parecía real. Desde entonces, con su primer éxito, le siguieron dos publicaciones más. Una novela policial aterradora, sangrienta y con un final que quitaba el aliento y su último libro, una prometedora y ya best seller entre los jóvenes adultos, historia de amor, pero que no era simplemente eso, sino que una red de diferentes sucesos la convertían en algo fuera de lo común._

 _Sasuke Uchiha. Casi podría decir que se había enamorado a primera vista del joven escritor, pero no quería ser hipócrita y apresurado, las cosas nunca se daban de esa forma, tan fácil. Su corazón le decía que no había otra persona que lo hiciera latir como Sasuke había hecho. Era extrañamente agradable sentir el remolino y vértigo de sensaciones que el enamoramiento provocaba. Era algo precipitado, tal vez demasiado, pero no podía ni conseguía pensar en otra cosa. Era un hombre con experiencia en relaciones, pero nunca había vivido algo así, tan casual, tan espontáneo. Nunca se había sentido enamorado de esa forma y con tan solo conocerlo. ¡Si literalmente eran unos completos extraños! Por un momento le provocó risa irónica el verse así, el recordar cómo había actuado. Recién en ese momento, en la soledad de su habitación, comenzaba a sentir una oleada de cálida vergüenza por todo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera en su juventud más ignorante había encarado de esa forma a alguien. No tenía el recuerdo de haber sido tan insistente y tan cegado por alguien._

 _Sin poder creerlo del todo, dejó la tarjeta que Sasuke le había entregado debajo de la firma y cerró el libro, para a continuación depositarlo sobre la mesa de noche. Se levantó y entró al baño para darse una ducha relajante. Una vez listo, se vistió únicamente con un pantalón de algodón para dormir y se acostó sin poder dejar de pensar cómo y cuándo sería adecuado escribirle a Sasuke. Antes de dormirse profundamente, decidió que esperaría hasta el sábado, un día adecuado para salir a cenar, suponía que sería mejor que invitarlo a su propia casa. Mañana seria miércoles…los días le pasarían realmente lentos._

 _Pero a diferencia de lo que creía, el día esperado llegó más rápido de lo que se había dicho que seria. Salió de su oficina hacia su casa y al llegar se preparó un café, mientras se ponía ropa más cómoda. Antes de salir del cuarto, ya cambiado, tomó el libro y se lo llevó al comedor, donde ya tenía la infusión preparada y a una temperatura adecuada. Dándole un sorbo, abrió y retiró la tarjeta blanca y negra del interior, la giró del lado blanco y agendó en su teléfono móvil el número que la tarjea rezaba. Una vez agendado, se dispuso a redactar un pequeño pero conciso mensaje sin darle muchas vueltas a su presunta invitación. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había invitado a alguien? ¿Y cuando había sido la última vez que había estado con alguien íntimamente? Recordarlo con algo de lejanía lo perturbó, durante los últimos meses se había quedado solo, no por disposición, sino por voluntad propia. Su anterior relación no había tenido un final feliz y se había propuesto tomarse un tiempo para estar solo y disfrutar de esa soledad._

 _En el mensaje se presentaba, lo saludaba y le preguntaba si le gustaría que lo pasara a buscar a las 19hs para cenar juntos._

 _En los minutos que pasaron sin respuesta, se sintió nervioso, algo que muy pocas veces experimentaba, y consumió su café de un solo tirón cuando la impaciencia lo sacudió. Diez minutos después se levantó para servirse una taza nueva de café y se dirigió a una pequeña habitación que usaba de oficina en su casa, prendió la computadora dispuesto a avanzar unos papeles y revirar unas cuentas por home banking, pero su mente y oído estaban atentos a cualquier sonido que viniera del celular que había dejado en el comedor. Había dejado el aparato a propósito fuera de su alcance para no estar pendiente y que la ansiedad le siguiera trepando por el cuerpo, pero había sido inútil. ¡Ni que fuera un adolecente inexperto! Así se sentía, como si fuera la primera vez que invitaba a alguien y que la ausencia de respuesta lo tenía desconcentrado._

 _El teléfono sonó. Su cuerpo dio un salto involuntario ante el sonido repentino, un poco de café se derramó sobre una pila de papeles y sobre su pierna, no se quemó porque se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que el tiempo pasó y la bebida se había enfriado. Se levantó y buscó con premura el aparato. Una pequeña luz verde notificadora titilaba en intervalos regulares, señal inconfundible de que había entrado un mensaje._

 _"No me hagas esperar" Fueron las únicas palabras que vio al revisar el contenido del mensaje de texto. Le dio risa. Se notaba que era alguien muy directo y que la pérdida de tiempo sería algo que le molestaba. Pero no habría impuntualidad, eso podía asegurarlo. Antes de que pudiera analizar algo más del mensaje, otro nuevo llegó. Y esta vez tan solo con una dirección. Luego nada._

 _Con una oleada de tranquilidad y alegría, se preparó para la cena. Quería estar listo para no llegar tarde, se arregló y decidió el lugar, un restaurante italiano. Llamó al local para solicitar una reserva en un lugar apartado y más íntimo. Para cuando las agujas de su reloj marcaron las 18:55hs Naruto tocó el portero del edificio en el número indicado de departamento y esperó. La cámara del mismo portero se encendió y al segundo se apagó dejando desconcertado al rubio, pero a los pocos minutos un Sasuke trajeado abrió la gruesa puerta de vidrio, cerrándola tras de sí. Estaba realmente apuesto, con un saco y un pantalón negro a la medida, una camisa negra pero más brillante, sin corbata y bien peinado. Se quedó de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado sobre su pierna derecha._

 _-¿Vamos? –Cuestionó impaciente, habiendo percibido como el mayor se había quedado viéndolo atentamente. Por extraño que le pareciera, eso no le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía agradable ser observado de aquella forma, admirado. Generalmente le mosqueaba que la gente le prestara tanta atención, pero ese no era el caso, solo que un pequeño hilo de vergüenza lo estaba poniendo inquieto. Ni siquiera podía creer que había aceptado la invitación de ese tipo rubio. Éste reaccionó y se sintió apenado por cómo se había quedado en silencio viéndolo. Se disculpó y con una sonrisa asintió para luego guiarlo hacia el auto que estaba estacionado a unos pocos metros. Ambos subieron y Naruto manejó hasta el restaurante._

 _Estaban en silencio cuando Naruto se detuvo frente al lugar, era lujoso y con un muy buen servicio, además de que la comida era exquisita. Sasuke miró el lugar y luego se giró hacia el rubio con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados._

 _-No. Aquí no. –Dijo claro y duramente. Volteándose una vez más para ver el lugar y sus luces tenues. Naruto lo miró sin comprender, el lugar era uno de los mejores, y la reserva ya estaba hecha._

 _-Ya he reservado una mesa._

 _-Pues no me importa. –Y sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos negros eran exigentes y no dudaban. –Vamos a otro lado. –Naruto soltó un suspiro, más por sentir que había estropeado todo que por molestia._

 _-Muy bien, ¿dónde quieres ir? –Preguntó llamando para cancelar la reservación. Muy rara vez iba a ese lugar, pero le agradaba y no deseaba quedar mal y que luego no le permitieran hacer reservas._

 _-Comida china. –Y sin más, miró al frente cruzando los brazos._

 _-Comida china será entonces. –Canturreó, no le desagradaba la idea. Hacía tiempo que no probaba algún plato originario de ese país. –Ya sé dónde ir. –Y arrancó el vehículo. El lugar no estaba lejos, por lo tanto no demoraron más de diez minutos en llegar. -¿Aquí te parece bien? –Preguntó deseando con fuerza que el lugar le gustara al menor. No quería meter la pata nuevamente._

 _-Me agrada. –No esperó a que Naruto dijera nada, se bajó del auto ni bien el rubio lo aparcó. Y entró al lugar eligiendo una mesa para dos que estaba en el extremo izquierdo, lejos de todos y bajo una luz clara pero suave. Naruto lo alcanzó cuando éste ya estaba sentado. Alzó las cejas y se acercó para sentarse. Pidieron un vino dulce y ordenaron sus respetivos platos. –Perdón por lo de antes. –No quería ser descortés, si bien no era muy bueno siendo sociable y amigable, no quería ser atrevido ni maleducado. Había dudado en disculparse, no era algo que hiciera a menudo, pero ver que el rubio había dejado de sonreír un poco le había provocado una sensación de malestar. Algo ridículo y que no comprendía, pero preferida soltar la disculpa y no seguir pensando en aquello._

 _-No necesitas disculparte. Tomé la decisión por mí mismo, sin consultarte. –Dijo agarrando la copa y probando el tinto. –Seguro hay una razón para que no quieras ir y lo respeto. Apropósito, gracias por aceptar cenar conmigo. Debo decir que admiro un montón tus libros y deseo leer muchos más. –Elogió dándole una bella sonrisa. Sasuke solo movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Era agradable escuchar esas palabras, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo._

 _-Ya tengo armado lo que será mi siguiente novela. Me llevará entre ocho y once meses acabarlo, y seguramente se tome dos meses más en hacer los arreglaos para la publicación. No solo es importante lo que se escribe, sino también como y cuando presentarlo al mercado. –Naruto lo escuchaba con atención, mirando sus labios, oyendo su voz, sintiendo una vibración en su interior. Y conforme la noche continuaba su ciclo, la cena llegaba a su fin entre charlas de diferentes tipos, preguntas discretas sobre la vida privada de ambos, aunque Sasuke no indagaba mucho, el rubio le devolvía la información que él le preguntaba al menor. Agradablemente en una de las anécdotas que el rubio le contó a Sasuke, el de cabellos negros sonrió de tal forma que le quitó el aliento al mayor y supo que no deseaba nada más que estar así con el joven para siempre, conocerlo, saber sus gustos, acompañarlo a donde fuera, compartir experiencias, lo que fuera pero con él y nadie más._

 _Siendo del lugar, caminaron a la par, casi rozando sus hombros hasta donde se encontraba el auto. Al llegar distraídamente Naruto le abrió la puerta pero Sasuke se movió y cogió algo del parabrisas, metiéndose rápidamente en el auto y cerrando la puerta, dejando a Naruto con la mano en el aire. Extrañado ante la actitud del menor, rodeó el auto y subió. Ya sentado notó que Sasuke tenía entre sus manos una carta, ya abierta, la cual al terminar de leerla, la apretó con fuerza, estrujándola al punto de romperla. Lo mismo hizo con el sobre, al cual además cortó por la mitad, y luego otra vez por la mitad._

 _-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó completamente desconcertado y preocupado, el rostro de Sasuke estaba completamente serio, con una chispa de ira en los ojos._

 _-Salgamos de aquí…sácame de este lugar. –Dijo estrepitosamente, preocupando aún más al rubio, pero ante la apremiante mirada del otro, arrancó el auto e inconscientemente lo hizo velozmente, pues sentía que si demoraba un segundo más, algo malo pasaría. Y el rostro hermoso del menor le decía que la sensación que sentía podía llegar a ser algo cierto, algo de verdad alarmante. –Me están siguiendo. –Soltó de repente el joven escritor, en un timbre de vos seco, sin nada de vida en ella._


End file.
